The present invention relates to a device for managing the lines of an object having multiple lines. Specifically, the device is directed toward line management of a multiple line kite, particularly those kites and related apparatus used in the sport of kiteboarding or kitesurfing. The device of the invention aids in storing the multiple lines and attached control bar in a manner which allows for the lines to be separated and clearly marked for easy attachment to a kite prior to use, all within a reduced deployment area. Upon deployment of the kite in the wind, the device further aids in managing the lines in a controlled unwinding and automatic disengagement from the device.
The sport of kiteboarding or kitesurfing has been rapidly gaining in popularity over the last few years. Relatively large wing-like traction kites, some versions being inflatable, are controlled by multiple lines attached to a control bar. In a common version, four lines are present, with two attached to the front or leading edge of the kite on either later side, and two to the rear or trailing edge. Kites of this type are shown in US 2003/0154898; US 2003/0154898, US 2002/0088385 and US 2002/84384. However, some kites may have from 2 up to 5 or more lines. The user grasps the control bar, which may be further attached to a harness worn by the user. The user's feet are engaged in a board for skimming or ‘surfing’ along the surface of the water as the kite and user are pulled by the wind.
Because of the high speeds and force generated by the wind in conjunction with the kite, the activity can be dangerous. Particularly difficult is the beginning stage, when the user must deploy the kite into the wind. It is quite difficult to keep the kite and its four or more lines (up to about 50 meters in length) from prematurely deploying in the wind, or from tangling prior to or during deployment. Furthermore, once the activity is completed, it is difficult to detach the lines from the kite and thereafter store and manage the lines in a manner which avoids tangling and disorientation, wherein the proper lines can not be easily matched with the proper kite position for attachment.
There is a need for a device which can improve management and storage of multiple lines for power kites, and improve the ability to reattach the lines to a kite. There is a further need for a device which can assist in maintaining the lines organized and tangle-free during deployment of the kite, while also permitting deployment in a relatively small area. Thus, there is a need for a device which will allow for launch of a kite with only a relatively short length of the full lines deployed, which is particularly useful in crowded areas of the water or beach, in short launch areas, or in connection with launch from a boat.